Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a barrier cable end bracket assembly, and more particularly to a barrier cable end bracket assembly that is anchored to a concrete support column with an anchor rod that positioned within a sleeve through the concrete support column.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Kendig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,383, teaches a security enclosure including an access gate comprising at least one rigid barrier which can be retracted or advanced by remotely-actuated power means for opening and closing the gate. The barrier includes chains interconnected with metallic connectors positioned through massive concrete blocks.
Wiseman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,954, teaches a method provided for forming a rigid joint between two tubular frame members positioned end to end but not necessarily in abutment, each said member having a tubular wall defined by an outer surface and an inner surface defining an interior passageway, each member being congruent with the other said member in the region of the ends to be joined, each said member having a substantially square cross section with at least one pair of diagonally opposing comers. The method comprises the step of securing one of said members to the other by passing at least a pair of elongated fastening means, one through each member, diagonally through the wall of each member at diagonally opposing corners of said member adjacent the ends to be joined. Said pair of fastening means also passes through and engages a rigid coupling disposed about the outside surface of said tubular wall in the region of said opposing corners and extends on either side of the joint for rigidly holding said members to each other in proper end to end alignment.
Other devices, similar to Wiseman, include D. Salustri, U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,842, which teaches a device for joining end to end wooden post sections, and J. R. Baittinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,834, which teaches a method of connecting timber piles in end to end upright positions.
Finsterwalder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,528, teaches a method for producing a bearing pile of steel reinforced concrete in a bore hole where armoring is placed in the bore hole which is filled with hardening material such as concrete and where the armoring is a steel pressure element of compact, particularly round cross-section provided with profiling on its surface to increase the adhesion between the filling material and where after setting, but prior to hardening the filling material is impregnated with cement sludge or grouting through and apertured conduit that is disposed between the steel pressure member and the wall of the bore hole.
Nehls, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,592, teaches a breakaway coupling to be interposed between a ground mounting post and a support post carrying a highway sign, barricade or similar highway appurtenance. The coupling has a horizontal plate on a pedestal which attaches to the mounting post and a horizontal plate on a support post mounting member which attaches to the support post. Bolts normally holding the plates together release upon vehicular impact. Use of a novel plate configuration, a gasket and roller cams enhance the structure.
Burgess, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,226, teaches a bracket assembly comprising a pair of opposed channel plates supporting a fence board clamped therebetween, and having a bearing sleeve portion extending from one of said plates through a bore in the fence post in which said brackets are mounted, the other of said pair of plates having a bolt extending therefrom through said sleeve, and a nut on the end of the bolt for suitably tightening a washer on said bolt against said post and the outer end of said sleeve.
The prior art teaches positioning a rod through a concrete pillar for anchoring a fence structure. However, the prior art does not teach an assembly that includes a sleeve that is positioned through the concrete pillar during its construction so that an anchor rod can be positioned through the concrete pillar during later construction of the fence structure. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a barrier cable end bracket assembly for attaching a plurality of barrier cables to a concrete support column. The assembly includes a cable mounting bracket for supporting the plurality of barrier cables and an opposing rear mounting plate for locking the cable mounting bracket onto the concrete support column. The assembly further includes a sleeve for positioning through the concrete support column, an anchor rod having a proximal end and a distal end, a first anchor means for anchoring the proximal end to the cable mounting sidewall, and a second anchor means for anchoring the distal end to the rear mounting plate.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a barrier cable end bracket assembly having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a barrier cable end bracket assembly that includes a sleeve that can be positioned within a column form used for constructing the concrete support column such that when the concrete support column is formed, the sleeve is operably positioned within the concrete support column so that an anchor rod can be positioned through the concrete support column.
A further objective is to provide an assembly that functions to anchor a plurality of barrier cables to a concrete support column with enough strength to prevent the plurality of barrier cables from being ripped away from the concrete support column in the event of an object, such as an automobile, crashing into the plurality of barrier cables.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.